


Welcome to Hotel Terok

by mythtress



Series: DS9 AUs [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DS9 hotel AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Checking In

As the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel the bellhop ran to open the door. Polished black shoes clicked on the sidewalk as a tall Cardassian exited the car.

"Good evening, Mr. Dukat." The young Ferengi chirped.

"Evening, Nog." He handed the boy a large bill. "Pay the man and keep the change."

"Very good, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

The taxi pulled away as Dukat walked towards the hotels glass doors. The stony faced Klingon door man's scowl deepened, if that was possible, as Dukat approached.

"Evening, Worf."

"It is indeed, Sir." He replied grimly, holding the door open. Dukat ambled past him without another word.

Jadzia Dax, the attractive concierge, glanced up as he strode past her podium. They exchanged nods in acknowledgement.

The head of hotel security, Odo, stood by the doorway to the lounge. Hands clasped behind his back, deep set eyes scanning the lobby. His gaze fell on the Cardassian as he neared the front desk where Kira Nerys was training Ezri Tagan, a Trill woman.

"Looking as lovely as ever, Kira." Dukat smiled at the red haired Bajoran desk clerk. She frowned in return.

"Dukat. Isn't there another hotel you'd be more comfortable at? Across town, maybe in another country?" Ezri slipped away from the desk towards the office.

He chuckled. "No I quite like this one. All my favorite people are here." The smile he gave her came off as a sneer. Though he was quite certain is was charming.

"Your key." She stated lamely, holding out the card to him. "I'm sure you know where everything is."

He nodded, "Yes, I believe I do recall from the last time I was here. Ah, Benjamin, good to see you."

The hotel manager Benjamin Sisko had appeared followed closely by the young Trill and now stood next to Kira.

"Dukat. I'm surprised to see you. What brings you here?"

"Just here on business, perhaps a little pleasure." Kira grimaced.

"So it has nothing to do with several prominent political figures arriving at our hotel for the peace conference?"

Dukat feigned ignorance. "I had no idea. Congratulations on hosting the conference."

Sisko nodded in thanks, he wasn't buying a word of it.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll keep to myself. You'll hardly know I'm here."

"I'd appreciate that. Have a pleasant stay."

"I always do." He departed the desk, heading down the left corridor to the lifts.

Before the lifts was Garak's Clothiers. A small clothing shop with a tailor available for clothing alterations. Dukat had had confrontations with the man in the past. They tended to avoid one another. Today however this was not meant to happen. As Garak and Julian Bashir, head of house keeping, were just exciting the shop as Dukat was passing by. The two men tensed as they caught each other's eye.

"Dukat, it's a surprise to see you. What are you doing here?" Bashir asked not giving either Cardassian enough time to spit venom at one another.

"Here on business. I've been making a real killing lately." Dukat boasted, chest swelling slightly.

"You'd know about the killing business." Garak spat.

"You're one to talk." The man spat right back.

Garak's hackles raised in anger and Bashir decided to intercede before the insults resulted in blows.

"We're just heading to lunch. If you'll excuse us."

"By all means." Dukat gestured for them to leave.

"Enjoy your stay." Bashir added as he took Garak by the arm and led him away. Dukat watched them round the corner before calling for the lift.

Finally in his room he let out a long deep sigh. He loosened his tie, throwing his suit jacket over the back of a chair. He meandered over to the replicator.

"Cup of red leaf tea, please."

The whir of the machine and a golden shimmer produced a tea cup. He took it, not realizing in his rush that the cup was not warm to the touch. He sipped it and gagged. The sickly sweet syrup had taken him by surprise. He peered into the cup, swishing it about to see the thick pink liquid. Whatever it was, it was most certainly not Red Leaf tea. He placed the mug back in the replicator and pressed the button to dispose of it. Nothing happened. He scowled at the contraption and side stepped to the communication panel in the wall.

"Maintenance." He barked at the machine which chirped affirmatively.

"O'Brien here." A male's accented voice wafted through the room.

"This is Dukat in 308. The replicator isn't working."

"Aye, Sir, the system has been malfunctioning today in several of the rooms. I've added yours to the list and we'll get to you soon as we can."

"When will that be?" Dukat asked with a sigh.

"Soon as we can." His annoyed tone was easily recognizable.

"Well what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" He didn't want to go down to the lounge for a simple cup of tea.

"You can always order room service." He offered. Put a pretty slip of latinum in Quark's pocket while he was at it. He wondered if the Ferengi had sabotaged the system on purpose.

"We'll get to your replicator as quick as we can." O'Brien stated cutting the channel off with a click.

Dukat gave a low growl of indignation. Before falling heavily into the chair, yanking off his tie in frustration. The communication panel chirped at an incoming message.

"What?" He roared. There was a moment of silence before a soft female voice, most likely the Trill from the front desk, answered.

"Mr.. Dukat....there's a...um...there's a message for you."

"Oh, what now." He grumbled. "Yes, send it through." He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

This was going to be a long stay.


	2. Lunch Date

"Ah, gentlemen. So good to see you." Quark greeted the pair as they took seats at the bar. Bashir favored the Ferengi with a smile. Garak gave him a nod.  


"Will you be needing a menu?" He moved to reach beneath the bar.

"I'll have a bowl of plomeek soup, an Altair sandwich and a slice of tuwaly pie." 

Garak raised an eyeridge at his companion. "A little hungry today, my dear?"

Bashir grinned, "A tad. I've been run ragged trying to get everything in order for the conference. Oh and some red leaf tea, please."

Quark nodded in agreement with the mans order and turned to the Cardassian. 

"Just Rokassa juice, Quark." The Ferengi's accommodating smile faltered. 

"You have to eat something, Garak." Bashir protested. The tailor grimaced. 

"I don't have much of an appetite at the moment. Besides I need to loose some weight." 

"You shouldn't let Dukat get to you. Besides you always look good." Bashir nudged him lightly with a friendly grin. Garak huffed turning his head, not quite hiding the quirk at the corners of his mouth. 

"Dukat?" Quark turned and barked at his brother who was across the lounge cleaning tables. "Rom, go in the back and get a case of Bajoran spring wine." 

"Ye...yes, brother!" Rom hurried away to do the elder sibling's bidding. 

"You'll split my sandwich with me." Bashir stated, as though his decision on the matter made it a certainty.

Quark bowed to the pair and went to fetch their order. 

"It's a little slow in here today." Garak commented, as they turned in the stools to watch guests come through the lobby. 

"It'll be a mad house tomorrow with the conference. It'll be good for your shop I'd wager. All those high profile individuals will want to be impeccably dressed. " 

Garak didn't reply with more than a low _hm_ sound. Bashir tapped the man's gray hand to get his attention. 

"Stop it."

"What?" His surprised expression was almost genuine. 

"Trying to figure out why he's here." Bashir answered lamely. 

Garak looked as though he was going to feign ignorance then changed his mind and spoke in outright hostility. "He has to be here because of the conference. To do something, I just need to figure out what so he can be stopped."

Bashir rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Garak. You think everyone is up to something." 

"They usually are." A gravely voice said from behind the human. Bashir started away from the voice's source, almost launching himself into Garak's lap. 

"Good afternoon, constable." The Cardassian greeted the man cheerfully, guiding Bashir back to his seat. "You're looking rather well put together today." 

"Odo, must you do that every time?" Bashir grumbled, running a hand through his dark hair. 

"He doesn't know any better." Quark quipped, placing the pair's drinks on the bar. "He never orders anything either. I should have you thrown out for loitering menacingly."

"The only _menace_ around here is you." Odo retorted, crossing his arms into a square in front of his chest. 

"I would assume, Odo, as you are in charge of hotel security, that you would know all about who is arriving tomorrow." Garak stated, putting on his nicest smile. 

"Nothing escapes your scope, Garak." The shapeshifter replied. "I do know which diplomats are arriving and when, and all other pertinent information. However that information is privileged for the safety of the guests and not something to be discussed over a lunch date."

"Will Ambassador Troi be among those attending?" Garak asked seemingly undeterred by the constables tone. Odo didn't answer but the way his mask of a face twitched was enough of a clue. 

"Here we are." Quark set the plates in front of the human and an extra plate in front of Garak. "As for you..." He glared at the constable. "Order something or leave. You make my staff nervous." 

"I make _you_ nervous you mean." Odo retorted, making a very distinct gruff huffing noise. 

Everyone's attention was drawn to the front desk as Dukat's voice was heard throughout the lobby.

"What is the meaning of this?!" 

The much taller man leaned over the desk, slamming a PADD onto the counter as Ezri starred in wide eyed confusion. 

"Sir...I don't understand." She stammered out, panic wracking her tiny frame.

"This message!" He shoved the PADD across the countertop. "Who sent it? If you think I'm just going to stand by and be mocked you've got another thing coming!" 

Kira rushed up from the office. Pushing herself between Ezri and the menacing figure of an angry Cardassian. Odo had left the lounge, moving to Dukat's side in hopes of deterring the situation from escalated further.

"Dukat, please lower your voice." Kira ordered, staring down the man. He relented, easing his aggressive posture and fixing his hair with a huff. 

"Now why don't you explain in a calm and decent fashion what exactly the problem is."

"The problem is this." He hissed, gesturing at the PADD which Kira picked up to examine. "Your clerk here, " Ezri shrunk back as he eyed her angrily. "Informed me that I had a message. Low and behold it's this..." He seemed at a loss for words as his hands swiped the air "This drivel." He stepped up to the counter again, palms hitting the counter top. "I demand to know who sent it." 

"There was no sender!" Ezri piped up. "It was an anonymous message. It arrived before you even checked in." 

Setting the PADD back on the counter, Kira gave him a questioning look. 

"Dukat. There isn't anything wrong with this message. It's...actually kind of...sweet." 

"Sweet?!" He scoffed. "Death threats I can handle, attempted assassination, sure. Whoever sent this letter is trying to toy with me and I refuse to be played."

Odo stepped in, picking up the PADD. "We'll keep this as evidence and if anything else happens please inform me right away. As it stands now however, there's nothing we can do as it was anonymously sent. We will suspend any and all further anonymous correspondences. Is there anything else I can help you with, Sir?" 

Dukat cursed under his breathe before stalking away. 

Bashir and Garak had watched the entire exchange. They turned back to their lunch as Kira and Odo proceeded to bolster Ezri, who appeared on the verge of tears.

"Did you send that message?" Bashir asked placing half his altair sandwich on the other man's plate.

"You think I'm that devious?" He shook his head. "No. I did not send a letter anonymously just before Dukat arrived in the hopes of sending him into a rage. Completely disregarding that said rage would be taken out on some innocent desk clerk. You either think I'm petty or give me far to much credit, my dear." He bit viciously into the sandwich. 

"I wonder what it says." The human mused, sipping a spoonful or broth.

"We could always find out." Garak smiled, eye ridges raising slightly.

"How about a wager then? Who ever gets the message first gets to pick the next book we discuss." 

"The loser can't say a negative word about the book."

Bashir laughed. "Oh that will be tortuous. I like it."

They exchanged grins as each began to formulate a plan.


	3. Everybody Loves A Surprise

"Ezri, go take a break." Kira said, moving in front of the check in terminal.

"Are you sure?" She rubbed at her shoulder sheepishly.

"I know I always need one after dealing with him." Kira smiled, "Sometimes a shower too."

Ezri returned a grateful smile and headed back to the break room. Odo was looking over the PADD.

"Why would Dukat get so upset about this?" He mused, drumming his fingers against the of the device.

"It's Dukat. Who knows why he does anything. Honestly I feel bad for whoever sent it. The person has very bad taste and obviously needs a neural scan." She tapped at the console. "Hm..."

"What?"

"Well, an embassy vehicle just pulled up but I don't see a reservation for any ambassadors or liaisons until tomorrow."

Odo turned on his heel. Past the glass doors, there was indeed an embassy vehicle. He quickly strode through the lobby and out the front doors in time to see Nog opening the passenger door. A slender hand was placed in his offered one as a woman exited the vehicle. Hair a vivid lavender, bound with strings of pearls, a heavy fur wrap, bright pink, sat on her slender shoulders. A form hugging dress in shades of purple was done up with pretty pearl trimmings. She spotted him and a broad smile adorned her features as she threw her arms wide open and moved to embrace him.

"Oh, Odo!"

"Lwaxana..." Odo whispered, looking uncomfortable as she embraced him.

"Oh, my dearest. It's so good to see you. It's been to long!" She nearly wailed, hugging his boxy frame even tighter.

"Lwaxana, please." He disentangled himself from her grasp. Allowing her to maintain contact, and keep her from groping at him, by holding her hands in his own. "You were not supposed to arrive until tomorrow."

She shrugged, "Yes, I know. I caught an earlier shuttle so I could surprise you. I was just so excited to see you! Aren't you happy to see me, dearest?"

Odo patted her hands. "Yes, I am happy to see you. However not knowing that an important figure, such as yourself is arriving can leave gaps in security that could be exploited by any number of law breakers."

She pulled her hands free as her head fell back with a laugh. She patted his chest lightly with one hand and waved the other in the air as though swatting a fly. "Oh, my dearest Odo, as long as you are near, I'm completely safe." She batted her eyelashes at him. Odo harrumphed.

"Just these, Madam ambassador?" Nog held two small bags.

"A few more in the trunk, dear."

The driver had opened the trunk and Nog frowned as he surveyed the overflowing contents. "I'll go get a few more luggage carts." The driver gave him a sympathetic smile and nod in agreement.

Lwaxana entwined her arm with the shape shifter and led him inside beginning to tell him all about her trip.

"Good afternoon, Ambassador Troi." Jadzia greeted as they passed.

"It's Lwaxana, dear. How are you?" 

"I'm doing well. Thank you. Will you be staying awhile?" She glanced out the doors to where Nog was loading a luggage trolley.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well if there's anything I can procure for you, please let me know." Jadzia gave a dazzling smile.

"I'll keep it in mind!" Lwaxana laughed as Odo steered her towards the front desk.

"Welcom Madam Ambassador. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Kira said, tapping at the console to find the Betazoid's check in information.

"I know, but I enjoy it so much when I visit that I decided to come a little early. I'm confident it's not a problem for people as capable as you." 

"Of course. We're always pleased to have you stay with us." Kira smiled, handing over the key card. "Room 410. If there's anything you need please give us a call."

"Thank you, dear. Odo will escort me to my room."

"Of course." Odo agreed, failing to sound overly enthused. The pair departed the front desk, Nog trailing after them pushing one luggage trolley in front and pulling one behind. Several bags on each arm and one on his head.

"Room 410." Kira called after him. A word of thanks coming from behind all the bags as he loaded the trolley's onto the staff elevator.

"Everything all right up here?" Sisko asked coming to stand beside her at the desk.

"Well Dukat is here." That earned a grimace from both of them. "He threw a tantrum and poor Ezri was the one on the receiving end."

Sisko frowned. "What about?"

"An anonymous letter, of all things. He was just being difficult. Odo calmed him down. I would have done it myself but..."

"Your methods are a little more physical." He grinned.

She couldn't hide her smirk. "You have to admit it would have dealt with the problem. Then ambassador Troi decided to arrive just now."

"I bet the constable is happy about that."

"Positively ecstatic." They laughed. "Other than that..." Kira's face fell.

"What?" Sisko turned around to see what had caused her to falter. "Oh."

Through the glass doors they witnessed a Vedek attendant open the door of a vehicle that had just pulled up. Kai Winn stepped out, draped in her customary yellow robes. Sisko gave Kira a panicked look. The Bajoran nodded to him and he gave her a thankful smile as he departed the front desk before the Kai had entered the lobby.

"My child." Winn greeted the redhead, striding up to the front desk with the other Vedek towing her luggage.

Kira nodded, "Kai. It's good to see you. How was the trip from Bajor?"

"Uneventful, thank the Prophets." She frowned. "It's such a tragedy that we live in a time when travel can be so perilous."

Kira nodded in agreement, bringing up the Kai's reservation on the console. "You'll be attending the conference tomorrow?"

"Yes, as a representative of Bajor. Several other members of the council will be arriving shortly as well."

"I see. Unfortunately we weren't expecting you until tomorrow. It'll take a few minutes to have your room prepared, if you'd like to take a seat in the lounge I'll notify you as soon as it's ready."

"I see." Her smile evaporated. "Very well." 

Kira watched her leave before tapping her com to signal Julian.

"Bashir here." He mumbled, mouth full of pie.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch break, but the Kai decided to arrive early. It doesn't show her room as being ready yet. Can you check into it."

"Right away." Came the chipper reply.

She watched the slender man bid his lunch companion goodbye and throw her a wave as he passed by. Garak sauntered out of the lounge several minutes later and wound his way up to the desk.

"Is there something I can help you with, Garak?" Kira asked, eying him not bothering to hide her suspicion.

"Perhaps." Garak grinned. "I have a question for you."

She didn't like the sound of that.


End file.
